


Is it raining in Heaven?

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: :P, And Paul has low self-esteem, Bromance, Clishes, Drabble, Gen, Which is a little OOC, and melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's after John's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Queen's 'No one but you (Only the good die young)'.

Well, of course you have to leave me alone now. When we're talking again. Of course. You don't know, you haven't got a clue about how disappointed i am because of this. 'Think about me now and then, old friend'. Those were your last words to me, you said goodbye with them. You gave those to me. Like i wouldn't think about you without them. Are you crazy? I know that you couldn't not think about me either, after what we've been through. We were kids, when we happened to meet because of our bad luck, then we sticked around for ten years. It's a miracle that it worked for this long. But i know that originally you talked to me because i could play a bugger b-major chord. Am i right or am i right? Then Julia died, and i was the only one who could understand you. I was the only one who could whisper thing you needed to hear in your ears, because i was the only one who knew them. Do you wanna know how i knew them? I needed them too. Just like i needed you. But back then no one gave me the words. But i had you. And now i don't have you. You have to leave me alone now.

Tell me, is it raining in Heaven? Do you want me to cry? These two are related, i think. But life goes on without you. Don't mind me, i already got used to it. Everyone leaves me alone. Some of them multiple times. Yes, that's you who i'm thinking of. Those thirteen years what we spent together was enought for us to grow up. And some grown-ups can't stand the other. Were we like that? I don't think so. I tell you, you leave me here when all things started to work out. You bastard. I know you will wait for me. You always wait for me, and i'm always in hurry for you. I won't hurry this time. I won't! Only the good die young. So we'll have to wait.


End file.
